My Version Of ANGEL, Book 7 of Maximum Ride
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Fang left...and now what will the flock do? What will Fang do? Will he ever return to Max? Will Max move on? Will everyone find the happily ever after they needed? Desired? Full summary inside! This is my version of the next book to come out! R&R! FAX!  Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Healing Heart

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**This is the summary. This story is going to be based off of the summary of the REAL book. I found this on Wikipedia.**

**Summary-In the seventh book in the bestselling series, evil scientists are still trying to convince Max that she needs to save the world, this time by providing the genetic link in speeding up the pace of evolution. Worse, they're trying to convince her that her perfect mate is Dylan, the newest addition to the flock. The problem is that, despite herself, Max is starting to believe it. Since Fang left the flock, he has been traveling the country collecting his own gang of evolved humans, but "coincedently" the two separate flocks must unite to defeat a frightening doomsday cult whose motto is Save the Planet: Kill the Humans. And this time, the true heroine, for once, might just be little Angel.**

**Disclaimer-Do I LOOK like I own MR? If I DID, I'd be like, a kazillionare! And I wouldn't have had Fang leave . . .**

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

I SCANNED THE AREA SWIFTLY. Nothing. But wait - what was -

"MAX!" Angel screamed as she fell on top of me.

I sighed, "_Angel_, quiet!" I hissed.

She pursed her lips and joined in my alert facade. I grabbed hold of her hand and surged forward.

"Max," a voice whispered from above and I jumped.

"Oh, jeez, Nudge, quit it! I'm trying to track the threat!" I whispered.

"Sorry," Nudge said, unfurling her wings to soar swiftly and safely to the ground.

We were in a forest on a mission. I had just awoken from my very uncomfortable sleep in the trees. I heard a sound and rolled right off and down to the ground, alert. Right now, I realize that I just might've woken everybody up. I looked up into the tree where we were sleeping. I counted, _one, two . . . _where was Dylan?

I crouched down and walked forward a few steps, Nudge and Angel following quietly and closely. I walked forward more until I was three feet from the rustling bush. I checked the air quickly. No wind. Odd. I stepped forward and closed the space between me and the bush. I jumped at it and pushed something to the ground and rolled over on top of it, ready to claw its eyes out when . . . I realized it was Dylan.

He smiled up at me and said, "Max, what are you doing?"

I growled under my breath, "You are _so_ lucky I saw who you were before I clawed your face off."

He rolled his eyes and gently pushed me off him and he got up and brushed himself off.

"Dylan, what in the freaking _world_ are you doing up?" I asked in a steel voice.

He scratched behind his neck nervously, "I was uh, I mean I was - "

But then I saw it. I saw the piece of paper. _My_ piece of paper. The piece of paper I held nearest and dearest to my heart. The thing that helped break my heart. But still . . . it had _his_ handwriting on it. _Fang_. He left me and the flock a few weeks ago after Total and Akila's wedding. I can_not believe_ I left him alone for even a second. I should've known he was just going to leave. But I didn't. I thought he loved me. The letter said that he did . . . but if he _did_ then why would he break his promise? His promise that he would never _ever_ leave me. Ever again. Never. But he did. So did he love me? Or did he just say he loved me to make me feel better and less heartbroken? I hate love. _This _is _exactly_ why I don't like gushy-gooey emotion! Why did I _ever_ have to fall for Fang? _Why?_ Oh dang, I was upsetting myself again.

I brushed away the now forming tears in my eyes. I snatched up the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of my ripped jeans.

"Listen, Max," Dylan began, "If Fang left you, it obviously means he doesn't love you. See, this is exactly why I won't leave. I love you. I am your perfect other half. I was made for you. If he really, truly loved you, he wouldn't have left."

I growled and scowled, "You don't know that! Fang was trying to be self_less_! Unlike you! You're be self_ish! You_ told Fang that he was distracting me! _You_ are the one and only reason why he left! _You _screwed up my life because you wanted me to yourself! You were being selfish and told Fang a big fat lie and made him leave!" I yelled, hot, angry tears forming in my eyes. Wow, this kind of emotion was really nothing like me. I was acting _so_ weird now a days. I blame it on love. It screwed up my life. It's totally overrated.

Dylan was about to say something but I just spun angrily around and flew off, leaving him, Angel and Nudge alone.

I flew freely and swiftly and calmly and quietly, wiping away my silent tears of heart break. I can't believe I'm not over Fang yet. Maybe that's because . . . _he_ was my perfect other half. he couldn't be replaced. Never. _Ever._ But my Voice had never been wrong . . . had it?

"Max," someone whispered.

My head whipped around only to see Iggy.

"Oh, it's you." I quietly, hiding the shake in my voice.

"Yeah . . . hey, you woke Gazzy and I up. Listen Max, I'm mad at Fang. We all are. You're our leader and he just . . . left. He left all of us. He left you and that set you off. We're missing a part of the flock. Okay, also listen to this, Fang was my best friend . . . my brother. And he left. I know it feels much, _much_ worse for you. It feels like there's a hole in us. In our defenses. In our flock. In our family. But he had the right reasons. He did distract you. We were angry because of it. Maybe if you just didn't go off and leave us alone and - "

"Ig, you're making me feel worse. Anyway, the only reason I was really quote on quote 'distracted' was because of Angel's prediction. I needed him here forever. But now he's not here. He's gone. He's moving on and replacing me - "

But now it was Iggy's turn to cut me off, "Fang was crazy about you. He would never replace you." Iggy said.

I nodded, biting my lips in.

"Ig?" I called.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Will you be my wingman now? I-I just don't have one and I don't want it to be empty forever." I explained quietly.

Iggy smiled and nodded, "Sure . . . but just until - "

"He's not coming back, Ig." I said in a hard voice, shaking my head.

"You don't know. Maybe in twenty years? Or hopefully earlier." Iggy said thoughtfully.

I bit my lip. I wished Fang just came back right now. I almost expected to see him flying by my side again. Or at least flying near me. I scanned the area quickly. Nope. No Fang. Just heartbreak.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and I'll update!**

**~Nikki**


	2. Additions to a Growing Flock

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**This is the summary. This story is going to be based off of the summary of the REAL book. I found this on Wikipedia.**

**Summary-In the seventh book in the bestselling series, evil scientists are still trying to convince Max that she needs to save the world, this time by providing the genetic link in speeding up the pace of evolution. Worse, they're trying to convince her that her perfect mate is Dylan, the newest addition to the flock. The problem is that, despite herself, Max is starting to believe it. Since Fang left the flock, he has been traveling the country collecting his own gang of evolved humans, but "coincedently" the two separate flocks must unite to defeat a frightening doomsday cult whose motto is Save the Planet: Kill the Humans. And this time, the true heroine, for once, might just be little Angel.**

**I didn't get any reviews and that made me VERY sad so ... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer-Do I LOOK like I own MR? If I DID, I'd be like, a kazillionare! And I wouldn't have had Fang leave . . .**

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Fang's POV**

* * *

I SIGHED. THIS WAS useless as it was hopeless! I mean, c'mon! Everyone is freaking _lying_ about being a mutant just so they can _meet_ one. Me. The freak. The mutant. The circus freak. The freak of nature. Blah, blah, blah. Great, right?

Right now, I was flying to the next coordinates someone sent to my blog. I had stolen another laptop since I left Ma - I mean the _flock_ with the other one. I landed in an alleyway, scanned the area for traps and/or any signs of danger and readied my wings just in case.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and spoke, "Hello Fang. I'm Zach. I have my friends here and we are all, well _special _as I told you on your blog."

I craned my neck to see them in the light. They all were ... mutants. There were three of them. One girl, two boys. The boy who spoke looked about a year younger than me and had wings. The other boy had nothing freaky about him it's just ... he _looked _and _felt_ like a mutant for some reason. I shook my head and looked at the girl.

She smiled dazzlingly, "Hello Fang. I am Ayzlinn. I don't look like much ..." she said sadly but then perked up, shrugged her shoulders and out came two large _butterfly wings_, "Ah well, I love these." she said, hugging her wings around herself.

My jaw dropped in surprise but I snapped it shut again, trying to be my normal self.

"Yeah," the girl said, "This, as you know, is my _uber_ annoying brother, Zach. Oh, and this boy, well he doesn't talk much. His name's Kellian though." the girl explained in a very pretty, yet high pitched like a child's, voice. It sounded almost ... angelic.

The boy, Zach, had long gold hair that was splayed messily and randomly around his face. His hair was about chin length. The girl, Ayzlinn, had long, wavy bleach blonde hair. For some reason, I thought that Nudge and Angel would get along well with her. She had a petite, almost pixie-like face. She looked about as elegant as a butterfly. She looked about Nudge's age. The other boy, Kellian looked Gazzy's age and had black, wavy hair that reached just below his chin. I wonder what kind of mutant he was.

"Oh, and Kellian, yeah," said Ayzlinn, "he's two percent jumping spider. So he'll have no trouble keeping up." she smiled a dazzling smile and readied her wings.

"So will we be going then?" Zach asked but then added sarcastically, "Or did we not make the cut?"

Oh, boy. I could just _tell_ I was going to have some trouble with this Zach kid.

I nodded, "Listen to me, I am your leader. You are my flock. Zach, you will, for now, be my wingman. Ayzlinn, you will go behind him, and Kellian, you will keep up as well as posible, alright? Got that? One slip up and you're out of this flock. Alright?"

They all nodded, determined.

I almost cracked a smile. Almost.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive and thrive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	3. Perfect Other Half

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**I thank Fleur Hazel for her review and I am now going to name a character after her ... WELL, not technically but I WAS going to name someone Hazel but then realized it was in her PenName so I just went with it. Okay, on with the story and oh, right, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer-Do I LOOK like I own MR? If I DID, I'd be like, a kazillionare! And I wouldn't have had Fang leave . . .**

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Max's POV**

* * *

NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN!

"Nudge! Duck, duck, duck!" I screamed quickly, desperately trying to get my flock to safety.

Right now, if it _wasn't _so obvious, we were under attack. It was just a normal day ... we got back from the mission ... everything was chill ... everything was cool ... just up to the point until we were attacked by freaking _M-Geeks!_ I swear, I thought they were gone but I guess they didn't want to give up their life-long dream of trying to kill us. Comforting. They still cared. Unlike the Flyboys. They didn't care enough to kill us. I mean, what? We're not good enough to _kill_ anymore? Whatever.

So anyways, the M-Geeks were shooting freaking guns at us. You know, just an average day with the flock and I. You know, if my _wingman/best friend/soulmate _wasn't missing! I sighed and banged my head against the nearest tree.

"Max! Watch out!" Angel shrieked.

I spun around only to come face to face with an M-Geek pointing a gun at me. I stared at the barrel of the gun, immediately having a flashback of my not-so-little-anymore-traitor-of-an-Angel pointing a gun at me. I stared the M-Geek robot dude down.

"MAX-HIH-MUM RIDE MUST COME WITH US." It s - ahem - droned.

"Dude, if you _want _to invade the flock and steal the leader, aka, 'M' to the freaking 'E', you have to learn to say my freaking name right!" I exploded.

He just repeated, "MAX-HIH-MUM RIDE MUST COME WITH US."

I seethed. Wow, this creator dude must _really_ want me to blast this robot to oblivion. Too bad I didn't have to. Wanna know why? Because Gazzy and Iggy already did.

"Max! Duck!" Gazzy shouted.

I did a roundhouse kick to his head and the gun shook in his grasp as my foot made a big - and did I mention painful? - _BANG!_ And it clattered to the ground. I took that as my chance and dove behind the nearest bush. All I could hear afterward, was a big, huge explosion and a frying noise.

* * *

"Oh, my God, Max I am _so_ sorry. I didn't think the frequency was set to hit that far away! I thought it'd only hit the M-Geek, not you!" a voice said.

I could hear pacing. Where was I? But that's when I realized my eyes were closed.

"Um-uhhh ..." I mumbled, trying to get a freaking grasp on my vocabulary.

I fought and struggled to open my heavy eyelids. When I finally succeeded, my vision began to adjust and cleared. My gaze flitted around as I took in my surroundings. I was on a very familiar-looking couch in a very familiar looking house. Wanna guess where we were? You were wrong if you guessed our home in Colorado. I was in ... you guessed it! Arizona. In my very own mother's house.

I rolled and immediately fell off the small couch. Well, small for me that is. In fact, it was a pretty satisfyingly large couch - it just didn't - _couldn't_ hold me. I let out a painful gasp for breath the second I hit the ground. It knocked the wind right out of me.

"Max!" an _un_familiar voice said.

I looked up and black splotches dotted my vision. I waited angrily and impatiently for them to go away and for my eyes to adjust when I noticed something.

"Max!" my sister, _non-_bird sister, thank you very much, Ella, ran up to me and hugged me.

I was frozen and caught between shock and awe. The girl was standing beside Ella and Iggy. Okay, so now that you heard that sentence, you say, what's wrong with the girl? Well that's not what I was freaking out about. It was ELLA AND IGGY! Iggy's _arm_ was around Ella's _waist_ and Ella's _head _was rested against Iggy's _chest_.

"Yeah, hi," I said, waving her down. She smiled and went back to Iggy. My eyes widened and I gave them a weird look that was pretty much wasted on Iggy, considering the fact that he's blind.

"Oh," Ella said, thinking I was referring to the girl, "This is Adeen. You know what's weird though?" she asked, talking as if the girl wasn't there, "Her name means 'little fire' but she doesn't talk at all. She just stands there, arms crossed, eyes staring out to space and she barely moves unless we say, 'Adeen, follow me'. It's really weird." she said.

"Ooh!" piped Nudge, "Watch!" she laughed and ran up to Adeen. "Hey, Adeen, follow me!" Nudge said and walked forward a few steps. I stared at Adeen and she slowly walked forward after Nudge.

"I-I don't really know about this, guys." I said slowly. Adeen could be a robot or a threat.

But then Adeen's mouth opened and I froze, "I am here for Fang. I am his perfect other half."

* * *

**So how was it? How was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	4. More of a Mess, More of a Flock

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**I thank Fleur Hazel for her review and I am now going to name a character after her ... WELL, not technically but I WAS going to name someone Hazel but then realized it was in her PenName so I just went with it. Okay, on with the story and oh, right, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-I, sadly don't - oh who am I kidding? I DO own MR! HEHEHEHEHEHE! I just wrote the series, using a FAKE name! AKA James Patterson! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Ayzlinn-Nuh-ah! You do NOT! James Patterson is James Patterson. You do NOT look like a guy.**

**Nudge-Couldn't agree more, BFF, anyways, Nikki, you look ... like a girl.**

**Me-I MEAN'T I pretended to be a guy, writing under a fake name aka JAMES PATTERSON! DUH!**

**Angel-Wow, she MUST be crazy ... anybody got some asprin?**

**Me-I don't NEED aspring! I own MR! I don't need anything! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Angel-Are you sure? Do I need to call the doctor?**

**Me-No, why?**

**Angel-Because it's A-S-P-R-I-N, asprin, NOT aspring. Anyways, readers, she doesn't own MR, I will be taking her to a hospital and she owns Fang's Flock, all except Fang. Okay, on with the story. I deeply appologize for Nikki's behavior.**

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Fang's POV**

* * *

I looked at the nervous-looking Ayzlinn and sighed.

"Listen, Fang, Ayz isn't used to flying. In fact, she's so freaking afraid of heights, _I_ have to carry her blindfolded." Zach reasoned.

I looked at Ayzlinn. We were still in the alleyway. She wouldn't fly. I wondered how Max would deal with this. I then thought of Max, going into flashback mode ... her lips on mine ... her arms around my neck ... the snarl on that beautiful face ... I remembered the last moment I had seen her ... clean hair (ha-ha) ... beautiful dress ... fancy shmancy hair and shoes ... overall beautiful. No one could compare to her. She was -

"_Fang._" Zach nearly yelled.

"Hm?" I got out and immediately took register of my face and all pain and emotion disappeared from my face.

"I _said_ she can barely withstand a squeeze in a handshake rather than a roundhouse kick." Zach whispered in a hushed tone, taking glances at her out of the corner of his eyes.

I nodded, "Well we'll fight ... but she better be good enough not to get hurt. If she does, well, I don't know what we'll do."

Zach sighed, "I guess, but I swear, if she gets - "

But I cut him off, "Wait, why can't she withstand a handshake?" I asked a bit louder than I should.

Ayzlinn sighed, "Listen, guys, I _really_ don't appreciate you talking about my flaws behind my back. It's _totally_ uncool."

"Ayz, handshake?" Zach asked.

Ayzlinn's face sprouted a determined look. She nodded. If anything, even if that girl was fragile and weak, she wasn't a quitter and she wasn't afraid. Well if the afraid-of-flying thing didn't count.

Zach walked over to her and took her hand. She smiled. Zach squeezed her hand gently. Ayzlinn straightened up and beamed. Zach put double that pressure on it. Nothing happened and Ayz's smile grew. Zach doubled his double and squeezed. Ayzlinn's face changed so much in that second. She was beaming brightly one second and in the next was screaming in pain, her face contorted in misery. She fell to the ground, clutching her hand.

"What _happened?_" I yelled at Zach angrily. He just injured a flock member! His own sister!

"It's alright," gasped Ayzlinn as she held up her squashed hand.

I inhaled sharply, yet quiet enough for no one to hear. Her hand was _squashed_, like _literally_. Like a bug. And she was part butterfly. Right. Just great.

"Will it heal?" I whispered.

Ayzlinn nodded, "I'm both lucky and greatful, too. First time that happened was back at the lab. I thought I'd lose my foot completely. But, since I was part human, ninety-eight percent human, to be exact, I healed."

I nodded, "Good. How long does it take?" I asked.

An uneasy expression grew on her face as she whispered the next part through gritted teeth, "Double a human's healing time."

I nodded, "It's alright. We'll get supplies. Keep 'em with us. You'll be fine. Although it does pose a major weakness in - "

"Don't say that word." Ayzlinn nearly growled. My eyebrows scrunched together. This girl looked nearly Nudge's age - and she was twelve. Well, Nudge looked older than twelve but Ayz looked Nudge-aged. Anyways, she _hardly _looked capable of a glare, let alone a growl. I guess you really just don't know people.

"I am lots of things, Fang, but weak, I am not. I was ... once. But I shook that. I shook that right along with all my fears." she whispered, "Except flying. Heights." she shuddered.

I nodded, "Then, come along. You'll shake that fear too."

"It's not that simple." she whispered.

I grabbed her hand, then Kellian's - who looked about Gazzy's age - and tugged them towards where Zach was standing.

"Zach, you're in the back." I ordered.

He nodded.

"The rest will follow. Then we'll - "

"Ahem!" a tiny voice fake-coughed.

I shot a look over at Zach. He shrugged. I looked at Kellian. He just stood there, eyes empty, yet confused. I guess that's all I'll ever get out of him. Lastly, my heavy gaze hit Ayzlinn. But she shrugged, looking about just as confused as I was.

"Yes?" I called back, taking a step forward.

"I am Hazel. I want to join. Now." her voice had an edge. Fierce and pushy. She reminded me of Angel. Oh-no. The little girl stepped out of the shadows. She looked maybe a year younger than Angel. She looked about a foot shorter, too.

"You can't just - "

She cut me off when she snapped out her wings. I froze as I looked over her shiny green wings. They were small ... maybe four feel across both wings together. On the tips were larger brown, softer looking wings. Above there, were shiny light green wings. They were breath-taking. I wondered what bird they came from.

"Indeed I can, Fang. I need a flock. A family. A life where I belong. I deserve as much. I am Hazel. I am five. That is _all_ the info you will get. Be happy with it. Now can I join?" she asked. Jeez, this kid was pushy and fierce. But we needed a spirit like that in the group ... you know, _other_ than the snarky Zach we already have. But you get my point.

I slowly nodded, "Sure, Haze, welcome to Fang's Flock." grinned a rare, yet mild grin.

She broke out in a humongous smile, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed as she unfurled her wings, catapulted herself into air and smashed into my arms. She flung her tiny little arms around my neck and squeezed so tightly, I almost choked.

I laughed softly and hugged her back. She was beaming. Wow, this girl acts bi-polar.

* * *

**So how was it? How was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG DISCLAIMER! I'm hyped up on sugar! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEEHEHHEHEHE!**

**~Nikki**


	5. Happy Endings And Mutant Love Are Gross

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Okay, so I say, _screw_ the freaking Mylan, Max falling for Dylan crap. That is not going to happen. This is _my_ story. No Mylan. Instead, I think you'll like that Dylan gets a happy ending!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Hi, I don't own. I'm just gonna cut this short. I do not own so I am not James Patterson. I am -**

**Nudge, Ayzlinn, Hazel and Angel all run in.**

**Hazel-No! Don't listen! She doesn't own Maximum Ride! She only owns Zach, Kellian, Ayzlinn and I! Don't beli-**

**Me-Hey, Hazel, uh, yeah, hi. I'm right over here and I was just _trying_ to make this disclaimer short. But _apparently_ I can't.**

**Ayzlinn-Okay, you're right. Bye! And on with the story.**

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Max's POV**

* * *

I choked. What did she just say?

"Ex_cuse_ me? You cannot just _prance_ in and - "

But I silenced Ella with a wave of my hand.

"Please repeat that, Adeen." I ordered.

"Where's Fang? I was designed for him. I am his perfect other half. Now where is he?" she demanded theateningly.

My eyebrows shot up, "He's ... gone. But he's taken. Already."

Adeen's eyebrows scrunched together, "I do not understand." she sounded like a robot.

"Of _course_ you don't." I rolled my eyes.

She was just like Dylan. I froze. JUST - LIKE - DYLAN. Perfect other half. I swallowed hard.

"Where is my perfect other half?" Adeen asked.

My voice came out half-strangled, "He's right here." I said as I ran over to Dylan, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Adeen.

Adeen's eyes speculated Dylan as I hushed his protests. She hesitated, "H-he doesn't look ... or even _feel_ or even seems like Fang."

"That's because I'm _not_ Fang. I'm Dylan." he said in a firm voice.

Adeen jumped back nearly ten feet, "Then who are you? I feel ... something. Like you were ... made like me." she whispered unsurely.

I smiled, "He wasn't just made _like_ you, he was made _for_ you." I assured her.

"But Max, I was - " Dylan said but I shushed him with my hand, cutting him off.

Adeen's eyes examined him. But then she broke out in a smile. Dylan shared a soft smile with her. Adeen stepped forward and grasped Dylan's hand. Dylan smiled. Then he leaned in and - ahem - _kissed_ her in front of all of us.

"Ugh, _dude!_" I yelled, disgusted.

Iggy, with just as a disgusted face on as me, said, "Now you know how we feel."

"Oh, shut up, Iggy!" I yelled, elbowing him hard in the stomach.

"Hey!" Ella scolded, "Don't elbow my boyfriend. That is so not cool."

I choked, "_Boyfriend?_"

Gosh, when your knocked out with a bomb, you just miss _everything_.

Ella's cheeks turned a bright red, "Yeah."

Iggy leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Ugh, _dude!_ Not _in front of me!_" I hissed.

"Oh, yeah, and that's coming from the girl who left us without _protection_ to make out with _Fang_." Iggy said and grimaced at the memory, making a disgusted face.

I elbowed him again, "Shut _up_, dude!"

He rolled his unseeing eyes.

"Hey, oh yeah," Angel piped up from the corner, "Iggy gained another skill."

I looked at her incredulously.

She nodded, "He can see his soulmate. He can see Ella."

I nearly fainted. Did she just say he can _see_? _Ella?_ And she's his _soulmate?_

"Yes, Max, I _did_ just say that." Angel said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, I get that." I said harshly, "Now say that again." I ordered.

"He can't see just anything. He can feel colors like usual. He can see white like usual. And he can now see his soulmate, aka Ella, all the time. And now, well, he doesn't want to take his eyes off her." Angel said in a dreamy voice, "It's just so - "

"Sickening." I said at the same time as she said, "Romantic."

Her head whipped over to me, "What?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's gross."

"Says the girl who can't seem to keep her paws or apparently _thoughts_ off of F - "

"When will you just freaking let that go?" I yelled, "All of you! Just freaking _quit_ bringing up F - " I stopped instantly and looked down at my feet.

"Max," Nudge said softly, grabbing my hand.

I shook her off and stormed back into the bathroom. I turned the shower, burried my face in my hands and sobbed. I sobbed harder than I ever had. Stupid love. Stupid Fang. This was because of those _stupid_ things.

Ah, young mutant love. It'll end as quickly as you know it.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Ooh . . . I like that ominous ending ... Or so I thought ... hehehehehe ... so how was it? How was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW! I SHORTENED THE DISCLAIMER! Yay! But I'm still hyped up on sugar! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEEHEHHEHEHE!**

**~Nikki**


	6. A Girl, White Van & A Shocking Discovery

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Okay, so I say, _screw_ the freaking Mylan, Max falling for Dylan crap. That is not going to happen. This is _my_ story. No Mylan. Instead, I think you'll like that Dylan gets a happy ending!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-I do not own.**

**Angel-No she doesn't, she really doesn't.**

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Fang's POV**

* * *

"Ayzlinn, how are you holding up now?" I called worriedly, not letting it show up on my face.

"Uh, fine I guess." she called back, her voice scared.

I nodded. We were flying over a state (Well duh! Where else would we fly over?) and currently over a school.

"Hey, look at that!" Zach said.

I looked down closer and saw a girl getting out of a black SUV. She slammed the door and waited for the car to drive away. She quickly glanced around and hurried to the door, hiding her face and hair under her black hoodie. I scrunched my eyebrows together. She glanced quickly around again and hurried inside.

Zach gave me a look and said, "I think we should follow. That chick looked shady."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please, you just thought she was hot."

Zach smirked, "Maybe."

I sighed.

Ayzlinn spoke up then, "Fang, I think we should. She could be in trouble. She looked kinda scared and jumpy. We should follow her in."

I sighed, "Guys, I think we're going a bit far, don't you think? A _normal_ girl doesn't need our help."

"Oh, just quit being bitter, Fang." Hazel chided, "Let's check her out."

"Yeah ..." Zach said with a smirk.

Hazel glided over to him and kicked him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled.

"Quit being a sexist pig!" she said and kicked him again.

Everyone except Zach chuckled.

"Let's take a vote then," Zach said grudgingly towards me.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Okay," Zach said, "All in favor of following that chick?"

Everyone but me raised their hands.

"All opposed?" Zach asked.

I raised my hand.

"Okay, no, I am the leader so my vote counts twice as one of yours." I said, "Oh, dang. I still would lose."

"Yeah," Hazel said.

I sighed, "Fine but the girl's already inside the school."

"Too bad." Zach said as he landed with everyone else.

I sighed and slowly descended. When I landed, I followed the others inside. We wandered for a bit, realizing that there were some stair to the left and a door straight ahead. We voted and chose the door. We walked into and and found a _long_ hallway. Right or left? We voted and chose left. We walked down a bit and noticed a long line of square-shaped windows. I walked up to one and looked out them. I looked down. It seemed to be a gym. It was big. I guessed this was a high school. I saw some girls stretching and an older lady holding a clipboard. They were on this huge wrestling mat, although I doubted they were here for wrestling. The girls in that gym looked kind of muscular and in shape. Some were tall, some were short. Most of them were super skinny. They were all wearing tank tops and shorts.

"There she is!" Zach pointed.

Sure enough. The girl walked in with a huge black duffel bag that we didn't see. She walked over to the bleachers and set the black duffel bag down. She then took off her black hoodie to reveal a white tank top. She took off her sweat pants and had blue shorts on under it.

Zach whistled, "School colors."

Ayzlinn kicked him without looking away from the window and he fell over.

"Hey! What was that - "

"Okay, dude, bro, whatever, you had it comin'." Ayzlinn said.

I rolled my eyes.

The girl took off a black hat she had on and shook out her long wavy black hair.

Hazel gasped, "She looks like you, Fang." she whispered.

Everyone else nodded. The girl spun around and everyone gasped.

"She totally looks like you." Ayzlinn whispered.

Everyone nodded again.

The girl opened her mouth as if to say something. I didn't hear anything. These must've been soundproof windows and walls. The coach walked over to her and told her something, making hand motions. The girl nodded and walked to the center. She picked three muscular-looking girls and put them into a formation. She had two girls facing each other and one girl in the middle, a foot away from the other girls. The girl we saw outside stepped between the girl in the middle and the right and left sides of the girls facing each other. The girl grabbed the girls who were facing each other. She grabbed their arms and told them something. She showed them with her own arms what to do. Her arms wove into an odd and complicated position. The other girls nodded and did that. It looked kind of like a basket. Their arms were intertwined. The girl like me turned around to face the other girls. She put her hands on her hips, making hand motions and showed the girl something. The other girl nodded. Then the girl we saw outside turned to face the others with a complicated arm formation. The girl behind the girl we saw outside put her hands on the other girls waist. The girl opened her mouth and said something. The girl - our girl - placed her hands on a shoulder of each girl facing each other. The girl behind our girl opened her mouth again and our girl jumped on to the other girls' arms. Ouch. The two girls facing each other dipped down and catapulted our girl into the air. She flew up about twenty feet, touched her toes and came back down into the other girls' arms.

Ayzlinn and Hazel gasped.

"I want to be a cheerleader!" Ayzlinn jumped.

"Me too!" Hazel said excitedly, "That looks like fun!"

Ayzlinn's face grew uneasy as she registered just how high they threw our girl just now.

The coach clapped her hands and nodded. She said something that looked like, "Good, good." Then she had the girls go into the same formation as before. Except this time, the girls cupped their hands next to each other. Our girl, with the help of the girl behind her, jumped up and placed each foot in the girls' cupped hands. The girls lifted our girl high in the air, up to their shoulders. They then dipped down again and fully extended their arms. Our girl brought up one of her legs and grabbed her foot carefully, as if not to fall. The other girls' arms were shaking with the effort of holding her up. Our girl held her foot she brought up over her head and smiled. The coach clapped. Our girl brought her leg back down and the other girls dipped and threw her into the air. The other girls got into a formation to catch her but when our girl crashed down onto their arms, she fell right through onto the floor.

Ayzlinn and Hazel gasped. All the girls and the coach ran over and helped her up. The girl was holding her head, her eyes squeezed shut. The girls who held our girl up helped her up. The coach told the girl something and she nodded, still grasping her head, her eyes still shut. She hurried over to her duffel bag, stuffed her hoodie and sweatpants in it and walked out the door.

"Let's follow!" Zach encouraged.

"No, you idiot!" I yelled.

"Shh, keep it down!" Hazel chided.

We heard footsteps and we ran over and hid behind some boxes.

I peeked over the top of the cardboard boxes to see our girl in her hoodie and shorts, rubbing her temples, carrying her duffel bag. She walked out the door and we followed behind her. She was standing under a ledge that hid her from the downpour that just started. She had a cell phone pressed to her ear.

I motioned for the flock to go back and find another exit. Hazel was the first to find one. We all followed her out of the door and into the pouring rain. Ayzlinn flew over on top of the ledge that was protecting our girl from the rain. We all followed. We saw the girl murmuring quietly on her phone, letting her black hair fall over and into her face. I then heard a screech before I saw where it came from. My head popped up. A white van was speeding into the parking lot. I glanced down at the girl. She wore a panicked expression on her face and all the blood drained from it. She trembled and backed up a few feet. She ran back to the door and fumbled with the handle. She pulled it but it wouldn't open. She grabbed her duffel bag and hid it behind her. She then grabbed something shiny from it and hid it in her hoodie's sleeve.

"Grab the girl!" someone shouted from the van's opened window.

Someone hopped out of the car and held a white gun-type thing. I looked down at the girl. Her eyes widened. The man pointed it at her, aimed and fired. Out came a dart and it hit the girl in the arm. She swayed on her feet and her eyelids closed. She fell to the ground and the van pulled up.

"Flock, grab the girl." I ordered. For some reason, this van reminded me of one from the School.

In an instant, they were all in action. Kellian jumped down and roundhouse kicked the man with the tranquilizer gun. He fell down. Kellian then kicked him in the head, took his gun and shot him with it. One down, four to go. I went after another woman who hurried out of the van. I grabbed her arm, twisted and heard a grotesque snap. The woman screamed. As she tried to run away, I grabbed her shoulders, brought myself up and clamped my hands down on her ears, popping her eardrums. Kellian shot her with the tranq gun. I looked around at everybody and noticed all five of the whitecoats were K.O.'d.

Zach lifted our girl up in his arms as the flock and I got ready to leave. I gave a rare grin and slapped high fives with Zach, Kellian and the flock.

A nagging feeling grew and tugged at my mind and I looked down at the redhead I knocked out. I turned her over so I could see her face. I sucked in a breath. It was Brigid.

* * *

**So how was it? Complicated, yes! But still, I loved the whole ... NEW GIRL thingy with the white van and stuff and thank you to ALL my reviewers:**

**Fleur Hazel**

**Angel**

**AylaYUMdipNdotz123**

**fanfic-fanatic1197**

**juana24**

**It was a LOOOOONG chapter! So how was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW! I SHORTENED THE DISCLAIMER! Yay! But I'm still hyped up on sugar! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEEHEHHEHEHE!**

**~Nikki**


	7. Talk With Mom & A Crowd Led By A Mutant

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-I do not own.**

**Angel-No she doesn't, she really doesn't.**

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Max's POV**

* * *

I picked myself up off the floor, turned off the shower and sighed.

"Max?" my mom knocked softly on the door.

"What?" I asked, my voice surprisingly clear and shake-free.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I nodded but then realized that she couldn't see it.

"Sure," I called back.

She opened the door and closed it behind her quietly. Then she turned to face me.

"Max, the kids told me what happened. I thought I warned you. There's more than just physical pain. And now that you ignored my advice, it's coming back to bite you." she chided gently.

I sighed, "I know Mom, but ... but I just couldn't help it. I - I - I love him, mom." I sighed, frustrated and sat up on the counter.

She smiled gently, "Iggy and Ella seem happy." she commented.

I nodded, "So do Adeen and Dylan."

Mom nodded, "I know. Listen," she said, tapping me under my chin so I looked up in her eyes, "If you love something - or some_one_ - you have to let them go. If they were really worth anything, or if they really loved you, they'll come back." Mom told me softly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded.

When I opened them, I found her smiling, "Remember when I first met you?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I was shot. I saved Ella from those stupid boys. You saw my wings ... you know, that was one of the happiest moments in my life. I felt ... normal. I felt like I belonged. Like my wings were never there. Like I was like every ordinary kid on the planet. It was awesome."

Mom's smile seemed to fade when I said 'Like my wings were never there.' and she said, "You know, Max, your wings are what make you special. What make you _you_. They're what make you who you are and who you'll be forever. They're _you_. They make you who you are. They make you Maximum Ride. Without them, you could've never became Maximum Ride. And _that_ is why I will never regret donating that egg to the lab. Although, I wish I could've saved you. I wish I could've seen you grow." she hugged me.

I nodded, pondering all this.

"Max, you need to move on. To remember Fang in a good way. Not bad ... not negative. But good. Think about this." she said.

I nodded again as she walked out and left me to myself.

* * *

I clapped my hands together, "Okay, Flock! We have to go with my mom and Ella to meet with the CSM." I ordered.

Everyone nodded.

Dylan, his hand in Adeen's, stepped forward, "Max, d - do we have to - "

"No. You can leave." I told him and Adeen.

They nodded and walked out the door. They ran forward, leapt in the air, snapped out their wings and flew away. Good ... back to five in the flock ... including me.

"Max, do we have to go on _another_ jet?" Nudge asked, exasperated.

I looked at mom. She shook her head.

"No, Nudge. We can fly." I confirmed.

"Yes!" she said jumping up and down.

* * *

We followed the coordinates my Voice gave me to get to the CSM's location. Halfway there, we took a break in the woods. We landed in a tree and I volunteered to watch tonight.

It was pitch black and I could hear the flock's snores. But then I could hear something else a faint noise of a crowd cheering. My ears perked up as I tried to listen to what that was.

" ... He's gone but we'll charge Itex and win! I know that we ... " but that was all I caught. And that was all I needed.

I leaned over and nudged Iggy awake.

"Huh? Chicken tacos?" Iggy murmured as he awoke and looked at me.

"Ig, watch the flock. I'll be right back." I whispered.

"Yeah, whatever." he said as he leaned back against his branch.

I jumped out into the cool night air and snapped out my wings, letting the air catch me and bring me high in the air. Oh the thrills of flying at night! I flew towards the cheers and found myself in a tree just outside of a huge clearing filled with people and lit by torchlight. I could hear the girl shouting.

" ... But we'll fight! We'll fight because of what they did to us! Because of what they made us! We'll fight and if we die, we'll go down _with_ a fight! But we'll win if my name isn't Ruby Lou Johansen!" everyone cheered after the girl finished her speach.

But she continued, "We'll fight! I'm tired of running! I'm tired of acting like we're trapped in a never ending tunnel, with an un-avoidable train racing down the road! I'm tired of running from that train! All I want to do is turn around and run, full speed and ram as hard as possible into that train, putting in all of my years of training and hard work to just throw it in their faces and kill Itex!" the girl yelled.

The crowd cheered. So they were mutants ... hmm ...

* * *

**So how was it? Interesting, huh? CLIFFIE! And here's a special thank you to ALL my reviewers:**

**Fleur Hazel (1 review)**

**Angel (1 review)**

**AylaYUMdipNdotz123 (1 review)**

**fanfic-fanatic1197 (2 reviews)**

**juana24 (1 review)**

**So how was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW! I SHORTENED THE DISCLAIMER! Yay! But I'm still hyped up on sugar! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEEHEHHEHEHE! **

**Please press that green button down there to help support the bunnies of the world. You will have your name mentioned and I will personally or publicly, your choice, reward you with a virtual bunny! ;D**

**(\) _ (/)**

**(=' . '=)**

**(,,) _ (,,)**

**REMEMBER: PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**\/**

**~Nikki**


	8. An Awakening and A Makeout Session

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-I do not own.**

**Angel-No she doesn't, she really doesn't.**

**I WILL RESPOND TO MY REVIEWER'S REVIEWS!**

**I will first thank EVERYBODY who sent me good reviews.**

**Now to the questions ...**

**Ayla YUMdipNdotz123 - **_Thank you ... I can't wait to WRITE what happens next, haha ... Aw, thanks! Is it really that good? But I'm not him (although I wish I owned MR hehehe) ... I will give you your bunny next ... yes I will go back to Forever and ALways, sorry but I tried updating like, a week ago and saved it but somehow it erased. So, basically, I have to start the whole freaking chapter over again (groan) ... Aw thanks! I'm still working on updating those other stories ... Oh, and the "write another story soon" comment ... well ... not right now. Maybe when I finish Forever and Always, and Life After The Series. Maybe then, but not now. You'll have to wait like another month. Maybe. Hehehehehe ..._

**And that's it for the questions! But thank you for EVERYONE who responded and said nice things to me! You rock! And here's your bunny!**

**(\)_(/) Oh, and as a bonus, you get this kitty! /\_/\ Kitty! Hehehehe! Ooh, and as an EXTRA! you get a Skater dude! (O-]: hehehehehehe! OK, on with the story...**

**(=' . '=) (==' . '==) / **

**(,,)_(,,) ( ( ) ) \**

**(..)_(..)_/ **

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Fang's POV**

* * *

The flock gathered around me.

"What is it Fang?" Zach asked.

"This ... I know her. This is Brigid. She was in the CSM. But how is she with the school?" I wondered aloud.

"It's fine, Fang, let's go." Ayzlinn whispered, "We need to leave. Just leave her. We'll figure it out later." she said.

I nodded, "Okay, wait, uh, check that girl's bag. If there's a camera in there, that'd be good." I said, thinking quickly.

Hazel looked through the bag and took out something.

"What is it? A camera?" I asked hopefully, yet not letting it show in my voice.

"No, er, I think it's a phone, though. It might have a camera on it." Hazel said.

"Okay, here, hand it over." I said.

Hazel threw it to me. I caught it and fumbled with it for a few moments until I slid it open.

"Ha, it _slides_." Ayzlinn chuckled.

I nodded and examined the buttons on the sides of the phone in the dim light. I saw one that looked vaguely like a camera and clicked it. _Bingo! _It worked. I aimed it at Brigid and clicked the button again. It took the picture and I saved it.

"Here," I said and tossed it back to Hazel. She took it and put it back in the girl's bag.

"Let's just leave." Zach said.

I nodded. And we flew away, Zach carrying the girl.

* * *

**Carlie's POV**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. My sight adjusted slowly as I propped myself up on an elbow. I yawned and rolled over on my side and felt a falling sensation. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming as I tried to catch any branches - wait, why were there branches in my _bedroom_? - and almost fell to the ground. When I was about four feet from it, something - er, some_one,_ more likely - caught me. I felt as if I was floating up to the crook of the tree. Wait, what _tree_?

"Gosh, you're surprisingly light." a calm, sweet, guy-sounding voice said.

I jumped at the voice and my sight adjusted and looked around at my clear surroundings. The boy set me down gently and sat beside me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"I'm Zach." he said, worry scribbled all over his face.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, looking all around me, frightened.

He reached over and took my hand. I pulled it back and hugged my knees to my chest. He frowned, worry _still_ scrawled across his face. He sighed.

"You're . . . " he began, holding his voice for suspense, "in a tree." he smiled a sweet half-smile.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my knees even tighter to my chest.

"We rescued you from this white van. It tried to take y - "

But I cut him off by my sudden whimpering escaping from me as the incredibly vivid vision-clouding flashback began.

It finished after what seemed an hour later but finished in what actually was probably a second because I saw Zach's face. His frown shifted to a sympathetic look as he scooted over to me.

"Hey," he murmured softly as he wound his arms around me and hugged me closer to him.

I shook violently and broke down into silent tears, right there on the spot. I've never done this before. It really wasn't my thing.

"Carlie, is that your name? It's pretty. Doesn't it have several meanings? Delicate . . . divine . . . ravishing . . . stunning . . . esquisite . . . beautiful . . . angelic . . . and best of all, as you seem to be . . . determined. Weren't you named after one of the most beautiful queens to ever live? What was her name? Queen Carleigh? She helped win the French war against the Norweigens. They declared her one of the most beautiful queens to ever live. It is said to be an honor to be named after her. Although her name was spelt C-A-R-L-E-I-G-H, she signed the French allegiance as C-A-R-L-I-E. It said that many people were puzzled on why she did that, but she was determined and set in her ways. Just as the name means. Like you." he smiled slightly, yet very sweetly.

I bit my lip. After my shaking slowed down, I leaned, stiffly at first, against him. I heard this weird _snap!_ and all of a sudden, big, feathery, yet calming and soft wings enveloped me. He wound them around both of us. He held me closer and the weird, yet familiar and exotic wings warmed me - inside, _and_ out. I smiled faintly and glanced up at him. He smiled the softest, kindest, gentlest, sweetest smile I had ever seen. He slowly leaned down. Close enough so that I could feel his breath tickle my face. My eyes closed half-way as he closed in and my lips met his. His arm snaked around my waist and held me close. His other hand was under my chin holding my face to his. My arms were around his neck, my fingers knotted in his hair. I leaned in and deepened the kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue on my top lip, asking for entrance. I granted his wish and his tongue entered my mouth and mingled with mine.

I then, suddenly, realized what the freaking _heck_ I was doing and who I was doing it _with_ - aka, a complete _stranger_, probably some player. I pulled away, gasping for breath and pushed him away. He smiled at me. I looked down at my feet, not meeting his gaze, not smiling.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Uh . . . um, well," I swallowed, "I don't really know you so . . . yeah, I don't do this stuff . . . I just . . ."

"Spit it out . . ." Zach prodded, smiling.

"I think we should be friends . . . _just_ friends." I frowned slightly, hating to break it to him. I hate telling people stuff like this. It's so embarrassing and unnecessary. But sadly, he didn't seem to get it with my little stutter-fest.

He frowned, "Why?" he asked, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled, not in a happy way, but more in a forced way as I caught his hand and placed it back in his lap, "None of that." I smiled.

He frowned, yet again and grabbed my hand, "Sorry, I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry . . . it's just . . . I just . . . I don't know what got into me. I never act like that. I didn't mean to do that. It was quite creepy. I'm sorry. I apologize." he smiled, a lopsided half-smile.

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. I was studying his features, trying to figure out the truth. He remained intent, waiting for me to reply. I cleared my throat and nodded, "Yeah . . . thanks . . . but I don't need anything else tugging on my sleeve. It'll have to wait. Anywho, I know for a fact that you didn't come here alone. I'll guess . . . four others? Am I correct or am I correct?" I asked, smiling.

He chuckled, "You're right." he nodded.

And as if right on cue, two astonished winged kids landed on the tree branches, staring at me wide-eyed - with the exception of the third and fourth, who were just staring blankly as if it was an everyday thing.

I sighed. _Time to introduce myself._

* * *

**So how was it? Interesting, huh? CLIFFIE! And here's a special thank you to ALL my reviewers:**

**Fleur Hazel (1 review)**

**Angel (1 review)**

**AylaYUMdipNdotz123 (2 reviews)**

**fanfic-fanatic1197 (3 reviews)**

**juana24 (1 review)**

**Roxy Ride (1 review)**

**So how was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW! I SHORTENED THE DISCLAIMER! Yay! But I'm still hyped up on sugar! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEEHEHHEHEHE! **

**Please press that green button down there to help support the bunnies of the world. You will have your name mentioned and I will personally or publicly, your choice, reward you with a virtual bunny! ;D**

**(\) _ (/)**

**(=' . '=)**

**(,,) _ (,,)**

**REMEMBER: PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**\/**

**~Nikki**


	9. Ruby And The I'mNotAngel Girl

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-I DO own MR! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I stole it from James Patterson! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nudge-WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT OTHER CHICK WHO SAID THAT SHE _DIDN'T_ OWN IT?**

**Me-WEEEEELLL, Nudge, I chose to say I OWN! HHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Because I do.**

**Angel-Nope.**

**Me-Ex_cuse_ me?**

**Angel-You are lying. I can tell. I can read your mind.**

**Me-WHAT?**

**Angel-Bye guys, on with the story, Nikki doesn't own.**

**Me- But-**

**And Nikki, aka ME, gets cut off by the beginning of the next chappie.**

**I WILL RESPOND TO MY REVIEWER'S REVIEWS!**

**I will first thank EVERYBODY who sent me good reviews.**

**Now to the questions ...**

**em** said ...

I really like this fanfic! its cool that you put Max's perfect other half with Fang's, it kinda symbolizes how perfect Max and Fang are together. :D

**Well, thanks, em, oh, and I did that on purpose. I thought Dylan needed a happy ending...because everyone portrays him as a bad guy when, really, he's just a nice guy ACCUSED of being a bad guy because he's programmed as Max's perfect other half. I WAS originally going to put him with Max 2, but I decided against it. I thought he needed someone EXACTLY LIKE HIM. And it not only symbolized how perfect MAX AND FANG are for each other, but it really also symbolized that in every relationship, NO MATTER WHAT, there WILL be ups and downs. You cannot control it. It is unavoidable. I AM going to add in more drama, though. I am gonna have Adeen and Fang meet and Dylan and Max get all jealous because Adeen starts to like Fang again but Fang stays with Max so ... well you'll see how that turns out.**

**ANYWAY! That is it for the reviews! But thank you for EVERYONE who responded and said nice things to me! You rock! And here's your bunny!**

**Oh, and as a bonus, you get this kitty! **

**Kitty! Hehehehehehehehehehe! OK, on with the story...**

**(\)_(/).../\_/\**

**(=' . '=) (=' . '=) / **

**(,,)_(,,) ( (.. ..) ) \**

********(..)_(..)_/ **

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Max's POV**

* * *

I stared at the crowd as the girl spoke up again, "Now get back to your campsites based all around the forest! You know where they are. Hop to it." she clapped her hands together. The mutants walked off into the forest, leaving Ruby alone. She paced back and forth, unlighting all the torches. Afterward, she plopped down on the ground and groaned.

I crunched my eyebrows together and descended from the tree.

She spun around, "Who are you?" she questioned.

I smiled and held up my hands, "Max."

She was taken aback. She didn't expect me to just come out and say it.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked, her voice tight.

"Because I'm not." I said, "Who are you and what, exactly, are you doing?" I asked.

Her face hardened over, "Has anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is impolite?" she asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that I don't _do_ polite?" I countered, "Anyway, how would _you_ know?"

She grimaced, "It's a long story."

"Well," I began, "I'm sure I can keep up."

"I don't want to talk about it, 'Max'." she said, putting air quotes around my name. Wow, she's childish.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, as you see, you are _no_ match for me. So, as you can see, you have no choice."

Her eyes flashed, "No freaking way can you beat _me_ in a match." she growled.

I smirked, "Wanna bet?"

She smiled and cracked her knuckles, "I will _love_ to kick your skinny little bird kid butt."

I laughed, "You are just so cute! Yeah, I don't think you know _my_ level of expertise. You aren't _nearly_ as good a fighter as me."

"Fine, then prove it!" she ordered.

"I don't take orders from others. _Only_ from me. I'm the leader. Now follow me." I commanded.

She rolled her eyes, "Adios, chica!" she waved and walked swiftly out of the clearing.

I rolled my eyes. Ruby seemed stubborn. Hmm, why does that sound so dang familiar? Ah, whatever.

"Max?" a voice called.

"Angel?" I groaned.

"I'm not Angel." the voice said and a little girl with shiny green wings stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

**So how was it? Interesting, huh? CLIFFIE! I looooove putting readers on edge! Also, PLEAAASE review! I only got ONE in the last chapter and am VERY disappointed. PLLEEAAASE review! I worked hard on this chapter and I want someone to comment and tell me how it is! PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE? Ooh, and you can ask questions and I'll answer above before the beginning of the chapter! PLLLEAAASE! And you'll get mentioned below. And now here's a special thank you to ALL my reviewers:**

**Fleur Hazel (1 review)**

**Angel (1 review)**

**AylaYUMdipNdotz123 (2 reviews)**

**fanfic-fanatic1197 (3 reviews)**

**juana24 (1 review)**

**Roxy Ride (1 review)**

**em (1 review)**

**So how was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW! I _LENGTHENED _THE DISCLAIMER! Yay! But I'm still hyped up on sugar! I ate like TONS of candy a minute ago ... heck, who am I kidding? I am ALWAYS hyper! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHHEEHEHHEHEHE! **

**Please press that green button down there to help support the bunnies of the world. You will have your name mentioned and I will personally or publicly, your choice, reward you with a virtual bunny! ;D**

**(\) _ (/)**

**(=' . '=)**

**(,,) _ (,,)**

**REMEMBER: PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**\/**

**~Nikki**


	10. Hazel Meets Max, Fang Meets Ruby

**Hiya! This is my very first Maximum Ride fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**WOO! GO, GO REVIEWERS! IT'S YA BDAY! GO REVIEWERS! That is my sad attempt at comedy AND it is for the reviews! But thank you for EVERYONE who responded and said nice things to me! You rock! And here's your bunny!**

**Oh, and as a bonus, you get this kitty! **

**Kitty! Hehehehehehehehehehe! OK, on with the story...**

**(\)_(/).../\_/\**

**(=' . '=) (=' . '=) / **

**(,,)_(,,) ( (.. ..) ) \**

********(..)_(..)_/ **

* * *

PART ONE: MOVING ON

* * *

**Fang's POV**

* * *

Carlie was the girl's name. She introduced herself and ... just by the way her and Zach were talking and by the blush still remaining on her cheeks ... well, I can guess what they'd be doing before we got here.

I clapped my hands together, "Alright, guys! Time to go to sleep. We need to rest up for a _long_ day of flying tomorrow."

They all nodded and took their designated spots in the tree.

"Can I guard?" Hazel asked.

I sighed, "Hazel, you're too youn-"

"_No, _I can handle myself, thank you very much." she replied viciously.

I nodded, "Fine."

And I fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

* * *

I waited about an hour until everyone was asleep. I'd heard something very interesting just a few hours ago ... something no one else heard. A crowd. And I intend to find it.

I picked myself up off of my branch and launched myself in the cool, night air. I was free falling. I spread my wings and they caught air and I flew upwards. I loved the feeling of air on my face ... through my hair ... the whole lot. It was wonderful.

I landed down behind a tree. When I did, I heard a twig crack. My neck swiveled and I saw her. A girl with brown hair, walking around, listening to the crowd. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her field. Her energy field, that is.

_Max._

I heard that as if a ghost was whispering it.

"Max?" I called.

"Angel." she groaned.

I stepped out from under the tree's shadow, "I'm not Angel."

She gasped and stumbled back a few feet. She then recovered and asked, "Then who are you?" in a controlled and superior tone.

"Hazel." I answered with certainty.

She swallowed hard and nodded, "Of whom might I ask does your flock consist of?"

I closed my eyes and saw her energy field. Then I opened my eyes and knew just _who_ to exclude from my list.

"Kellian, Ayzlinn, Carlie and Zach. You wouldn't know them ... they're ... a new kind of flock." I said, circling around Max.

She rolled her eyes, "You're acting kind of like a girl I know. You look kind of like her too. Except you're tiny. She's taller."

I nodded, "I'll keep in touch Max. I have to go now. My flock is waiting."

She stared at me, her eyebrows scrunched together, "Okay then." she said in an unsure tone.

I nodded, "Goodbye Max."

Then, without another word, I spread my wings and flew off into the night.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

* * *

I searched and searched for Hazel. She was no where to be found! I swear, when I get my hands on that kid, she's gonna-

But my thinking was cut off by a young blonde girl, my age, stomping around and growling angrily. I stepped out of the forest. She whirled around, in the middle of talking to herself and then she stopped abruptly when she saw me.

"Oh ... who the heck are you? You should be back with the others." she said, pointing off into the distance.

"No. I am not with you guys. Speaking of which ... what exactly _are_ you guys doing?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly, "We're, uh, trying to kill off Itex. How 'bout you?"

"Saving the world."

She nodded appraisingly, "Cool."

"You too."

"So ... wanna help us?" she asked.

I stared at her, "It's like I said. I have to help save the world. I can't. Do _you_ want to join _us?"_

She stared at me for a couple of seconds but then protested, "But my people _need _me. My best friend was killed. He was the leader, I was second in command. It's my time to shine and step up."

I nodded thoughtfully, "I never said you _had_ to-"

"Okay! I'll do it! I want to save the world!" she jumped up.

I nodded, "Name,"

"Ruby. Just, don't tell the others about me saying any of this. I don't normally act this way."

"Blackmail." I said appraisingly.

She stared, glaring, "Don't even think about it."

I smirked.

"Where to?" she asked.

I pointed towards the trees. "Up, up and away, Ruby."

She nodded and tripped a moment later. I caught her on the way down.

"Jeez, Tall, Dark and Death Grip, I got it." she said. "And don't even think about using that either."

And she flew away. I shook my head. Just like some other people I know.

* * *

**So how was it? Also, PLEAAASE review! I only got ONE in the last chapter and am VERY disappointed. PLLEEAAASE review! I worked hard on this chapter and I want someone to comment and tell me how it is! PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE? Ooh, and you can ask questions and I'll answer above before the beginning of the chapter! PLLLEAAASE! And you'll get mentioned below. And now here's a special thank you to ALL my reviewers:**

**Fleur Hazel (1 review)**

**Angel (1 review)**

**AylaYUMdipNdotz123 (3 reviews)**

**fanfic-fanatic1197 (3 reviews)**

**juana24 (1 review)**

**Roxy Ride (1 review)**

**em (1 review)**

**So how was it, how was it, how was it? Review and I'll update! I NEED you're input to survive! PLEEEEAASE REVIEW!**

**Please press that blue? button down there to help support the bunnies of the world. You will have your name mentioned and I will personally or publicly, your choice, reward you with a virtual bunny! ;D**

**(\) _ (/)**

**(=' . '=)**

**(,,) _ (,,)**

**REMEMBER: PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**\/**

**~Nikki**


	11. Picking Apples Kills Your Heart

**Max's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was dazed, that I'll actually admit. But who the heck was that little girl? Hazel? Doesn't sound so familiar. But I could sense the faintest little aura about her that sparked my need and want to know more.

I sighed as I clapped the flock awake. They were still sound asleep in the trees.

"Up and at 'em, guys!" I clapped impatiently.

They all groaned and awoke, jumped and flew off. I rolled my eyes. They forgot something. Me. Whatever.

I did the same, following _their_ lead, rather than mine.

When I finally caught up, I called to Iggy, "Ig, you lead, I'll take the back, everyone else ... middle."

They all nodded, got in their formation and kept flying. I only did this because I had a lot to think of ... without any of them getting suspicious. Hopefully Angel can keep this to herself, I prayed silentely.

_Keep what to myself, Max?_ Angel asked inside my head.

_Listen and you'll figure it out. Now you have to promise to keep it to yourself. Got it?_

_Got it._ She smiled and glanced back at me.

I glared.

Then she rolled her eyes and thought, _Fine. Got it._

_Good._

_

* * *

_

We landed on a rocky cliff, overlooking the sea. The CSM were right below. We were just readying our brains to drone out any ... _technical_ talk. Well, all of us except Angel, who'd actually _understand_ the stuff.

"Max, can I ... can I have an apple?" Angel asked me, staring into my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "You had _better_ not be using your mind control on me. But if you are, it's not working."

She shook her head, "No, but I just _really_ want an apple."

She was referring to the apples she picked with me the other night. After my encounter with Hazel, I showed back up at the tree, finding Iggy asleep (I had a little 'talk' with him about that) and Angel taking his post. She questioned me, I, as usual, told her nothing and then an apple fell on my head. She and I had glanced up and saw dozens upon dozens of apples hanging above our heads. We picked 'em, set them in our little pack that my mother gave me and I sent Angel back to sleep.

I sighed, "Fine. Go ahead. But I want one too."

She and I opened the pack and fished out the beautifully blood red apples and bit right into their juicy core. I smiled down at her ... my little Angel. She smiled back and took a big bite in her apple.

All of a sudden, it just ... caught me completely off-guard. A freaking _arrow_ hit my apple in the center, right as I bit into it. I, being startled, screamed, dropped it, pushed Angel back and readied to fight.

But ... _that's _when I glanced up. I saw a dark haired girl, hanging _upside down_ from some dark-haired boy who was holding her by her ankles. The dark-haired girl was carrying a bow and an arrow, a quiver strapped upside down to her back. Odd way of putting it ... but that's the only way they seemed to stay in. There was another boy, Gazzy's age, who looked vaguely bored, not seeing us. The dark-haired boy, holding the dark-haired girl hadn't seen us, either. Then there was a vaguely Nudge-like girl who was flying beside the dark-haired boy. She was yammering on to him, him not listening. Then, lastly, there was another boy, who was wearing an annoyed-looking scowl.

But _that's _exactly when I saw them. The two I had seen the other night. Hazel and Ruby. They were behind the blank-faced boy, talking on and on to each other. I must've glazed right past them when I looked up.

"RUBY! HAZEL!" I screamed.

And _that's_ when my world went topsy-turvey.

Because _everyone_ glanced down. And I mean _everone._

Including ... the dark-haired boy.

Fang.

* * *

**Hope ya loved it! And PLEASE review!**

**Love ya! Review! Bye! Review!**

**~Nikki**


	12. The Ghost Of What Used To Be There

**PART TWO: NEVER TAUGHT TO HEAL**

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

**

* * *

**

My eyes widened the size of watermelons as I backed up so quickly, I ran into Iggy, Iggy ran into Nudge, Nudge ran into Gazzy and we all toppled onto Angel, who was still trying to pick herself up off the ground.

"DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!" The girl like Fang shouted.

Fang gave an uneasy look down at us and shook his head at the girl. "I give the orders." He growled.

"Then _drop_ me." The girl growled back, just as fiercely. You go girl!

And so he did. She did a flip and landed on her feet, one knee touching the ground, the other foot upright the right way. She jumped up and I noticed her quiver quickly switching around. No arrows fell out.

Soon after her, followed the rest of Fang's flock. Fang, reluctantly, followed silently after.

My heart begun beating loudly.

"Hi, Max!" The girl like Fang waved, "I'm Carlie. Nice to meetchya!" She said jumpily, sticking out her hand.

The rest of the flock stared at her as if she was a whole new person.

"What? I wanted to try a new approach at being me." She growled.

"You're hot the way you are." The boy who had smiled in an annoyed way smirked and said.

Fang slapped him in the back of the head, the same time Carlie backhand slapped him in the front of his head without looking back at him.

I heard my flock stifle a laugh. I didn't make a sound. Nor did my face make a movement.

Carlie sighed, "This arrogant creeper here, is Zach, after him is that twelve year old, Ayzlinn, next to Ayz is Hazel. Standing beside Haze is Ruby and that boy standing beside Ruby is Kellian."

I nodded slowly.

"And then ..." Carlie said slowly, "you know Fang."

After that statement, there were a few minutes of awkward silence.

Angel was the one to break it.

"Ah, I can't take it anymore! FANG!" She screamed and launched herself into his arms.

He smiled a sad half smile and kind of hugged her back. "Hi Ange."

Nudge happily followed Angel and started hugging him with her and soon after ... well ... everyone in my flock followed. Except. Me.

Fang glanced up at me. I saw a glimpse of hurt on his face ... but as soon as it came, it was gone. I wasn't necessarily sure if it was just me or if it really actually happened.

"Max," Fang glanced at me, his face filled with a tinge of guilt and pain.

Well _good_. I hope he's happy that I'll never forgive him after he abandoned us.

Except Fang doesn't normally _show_ pain.

And now ... he was openly showing it ... without even bothering to hide it. What happened to him?

"Fang." I addressed him calmly, in a professional matter. I didn't want to talk to him. I wished I had never ever ran into him.

But even _that's_ a lie.

Really, deep down, I truly love him. But I'm so stubborn now, that I won't admit it.

The rest of my flock turned away from Fang and began talking to Fang's flock. Fang stepped forward silently, staring at me reluctantly. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing ever came out. Just the look on his face ...

He never showed emotion. And _now_ he chose to use the most painful look I would've never thought he'd have up his sleeve.

"Max," He spoke quietly and walked forward towards me. He carefully reached out and ever so carefully tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

But that slightest touch just ... it just killed me.

My bottom lip trembled and my eyes squeezed shut. I pushed him away, ran off the edge of the cliff, and sobbing, I flew my way to a nearby cave. I collapsed on the floor in a heap of unwelcome sobs that created an uncomfortable lump in my throat.

I heard a flush of wind and some silent footsteps on the ground near me. I glanced down quickly before my vision reclouded by the tears. It was _him._ Fang.

"Max," he said quietly, painfully. He squatted down and gently stroked the back of my head, murmuring, "Shh, calm sweetheart. Shh ..." over and over again.

I staggered to my feet and growled, "Get away from me, you traitor."

Fang grabbed me and held me close. "I had to leave. I was putting you in danger. I'm sorry Max. I still love you. I didn't like the fact that I was constantly endangering you. I love you. You can't deny me a right of who I am."

I shook my head, "That doesn't ... even ... make any sense." I told him through broken sobs.

He cradled my cheek in one hand and wiped a few tears of mine away with his thumb. "Sure it does, sweetheart." **(AN: Sorry! I just thought it was adorable when he called her that in the letter so I added it in! Hope you don't mind!)**

"How?" I whispered, pain etched in my voice.

He pulled my head against his shoulder and just held me. "My love for you is an unmistakable, unremovable part of me that you cannot take from me. I'm sorry if you think otherwise ... but you cannot. I will never fall for anyone except you. You're my only one. You're the only one for me. _You,_ Maximum Ride, are the only person made for me."

And he tilted my head up and kissed me.

* * *

***Sniffles* So beautiful! I think it really shows what Fang has to do to win her back. Show her what he did to HIMSELF, not just see what he did to her. He really let himself show who he is. Not just the blank-faced man he always was ... but the pain and sorrowed ghost of a man he BECAME when he left her. I think I did pretty good on showing that. So...what do you think? That is the first EVER positive comment I have EVER given to myself on a chapter! I'm gaining my confidence back! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bye!**

**Review!**

**Love ya!**

**Review!**

**~Nikki**

**NOW! REVIEW NOW!**

**... Teeheee ...**


	13. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
